Book One: In The Moonlight
by IvoryBane
Summary: This story is about a girl who is part vampire, part werewolf and part human. Jacob Imprints,Bella dies, and Edward falls in love with someone else! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 New Girl in town

Hello, my name is Kira Lycann. Lycan means wolf-shifter or werewolf. My father and brother were and I mean it when I say 'were', its just that someone had found out our secret and shot them, killing them instantly, but he was stopped before he shot me or my mother but I don't know who it was because I passed out. Yeah stupid I know, but we moved right after that to somewhere between Forks and La Push, Washington. Our new house is a two-story house surrounded by a large forest; I can't wait till I can run in there! We arrived at our new house, and luckily, we had unpacked the last box two days ago, as we walk in mom says, "Oh I just know this will be the greatest, Kira!" I smile and nod to her "I'm going to bed, night mom." I walk up to my room; it has light blue walls and a hard wood floor.

I found out that I could pull up one board and hide stuff in it.

My bed had red pillowcases and a matching red sheet set but my blanket is a darker blue then my walls. I plop on my bed and groaned, I forgot, I have to go to La Push High in the morning.

I yawned as I woke up, its 7:01 in the morning , so I get dressed in worn blue jeans and a blue T-shirt, and yes I do like the color blue, then I walk down to see Rebecca, my mother, already up and drinking her coffee. "When do you have to work today?" I ask, "I have to be there by 8:00." She said as I got myself some toast with jam and afterwards cleaning my plate and putting it away. By the time I was done, my mom handed me my bag and gave me a lift to school. When I got my schedule from the main office, I saw that science was my first and my worst class!

I went in and told the teacher that I was new so he told me to sit by an Alexandria Robinson, I saw a girl with long blond hair wave so I sat next to her and I saw that she had emerald green eyes and ,just my luck, she was very perky "Hi! You can call me Alex." she said then the bell rang and I had to listen to the teacher lecture about atoms, I did this in my last years science class, so it was easy, but the thing I hated the most was that everyone stared but Alex glared at them so they stopped.

By the end of class I was ready to go home but I liked my next class, English, so I kept going and when I entered the class the teacher stood and said "Class we have a new student," she looked at me, "please tell the class your name." she told me "I'm Kira Lycann." I said slowly and slightly embarrassed, "Ok," she said now facing the class. "You can have a seat by Jacob Black." At the sound of his name, he tuned into the class with a "What?" I just sat next to him seeing that that was the only open seat in the class and through out the whole class he kept looking at me, I hated it so much that I broke my pencil. At the end of the class, I was almost running to get to my next class, Math. And it would have been perfect if I didn't half to sit next to, guess who, Jacob. When the bell rang and I headed to lunch and I didn't see him the rest of the day even though I had to sit next to his empty desk.

After school, he found me, came up, and said "I'm Jacob Black." and he held out his hand and grinned, "I heard," I told him, "I also sit next to you in fourth hour." My mom pulled up just then and I walked up to the car and opened the door "Wait!" he yelled, "Do you want to come over to my house? Me and my friends are getting together today." "Go with him, Kira" my mom said, "this is a good chance to make friends." she smiled and I shut the car door "I'll be home before morning." I yell at her as she drives off then I fallowed Jacob to his car. "Um, nice." I said, "Don't say that, it's pretty good for just spare parts." He said grinning "Spare parts! You made this yourself?" I said astonished "Yup." he nodded and we got in it and started down the road. "Why weren't you in fourth hour?" I asked him, "You'll see." He said with a wolfish grin. When he stopped, we were in a clearing that turned into a trail. I heard a wolf howl. It was the kind of howl that meant, Meeting. Here. Now. I was a bit afraid for Jacob, what if we are attacked. I would half to defend him, or myself either way mom and I would have to leave again. "don't worry," he says "fallow me." and he grabbed my hand and was basically dragging down the trial to a large clearing with boys already there and one looked angry "They are my friends, we have a tight group." he whispered into my ear but that caused the boy who looked mad storm up to us "Who is SHE!" He yelled in Jacobs face while pointing his finger in mine, I was tempted to bite it off. "Did you tell another person?!!" he looked as if he could blow up " No Paul, I have Imp-"the boy, I mean, Paul interrupted him "Then why did you call us here?" he storms off into the forest. "Well I guess that's it for today," says the tallest and oldest looking one "Jacob take her home and we'll talk about this tonight" "Oh, that's ok," I say "my house is only five minutes this way, I'll see you later Jacob" I wave and walk off into the forest. As soon as I was out of site I put my close into my book bag and 'phase' into a silvery white wolf with blue eyes and took my bag home then I ran off into the woods and played around. I was fine until I saw another werewolf, he was the color of rust, he just stared at me and I started to creep back but I heard a growl from behind and I spun around to see a wolf about as big as my fathers wolf 'phase' was, I bolted thinking 'sumimasen' to them. Then I thought to myself they don't know Japanese! I just ran until I got home and then I stopped only long enough to grab my bag and then I was inside.


	2. Chapter 2 Werewolves

I got to school early and saw that Jacob was already there and talking to his friends, he looked really happy. I frowned; I would only make him sad, that is why I never made any friends outside the family.

He looked over, told his friends something and ran over to me. "Hey!" he said when he reached me "How are you doing?" he asked, my mother told me to try to make friends so I will try but there will never be any guaranties. I sighed. "Good even after that boy, um, Paul yelled at you and me." I said jokingly. "Did you get home well?" he asked, "Did you see anything funny?" "Yes, why?" I asked him 'Did he see me?' I thought, "What did you see?" He asked his face more strict. "Well, It was really big," I tried to sound calm but my body was getting shaky. "What color was it?" He started to sound like a UFO maniac that was just about to hear the truth about aria 51. "Um, eto, there was more than one." I said slowly. "Wait, what did you just say?" he asked, "there was more than one?" I said questionably

"No, before that."

"Um, do you mean 'eto'?" I asked "Yes!" He said happily "What about it?" I asked. "Do you know what language 'sumimasen' is and what it means?" he asked. "Well it's Japanese and…" I froze he knew, he was one of the werewolves "You… you're a…" I couldn't think strait my thoughts were between 'he's going to kill me', 'can I join them?' and 'they'll kill me if they find out the truth'. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the Rabbit, I was still too shocked to fight him and I got into the Rabbit, it was nice to sit after that shock.

The next thing I know, we stop on a small dirt road. He gets out and opens the door for me; I got out 'should I make a run for it? No he could catch me plus I don't know where we are at' I mentally yelled at myself for not watching the road signs. "You're the white werewolf aren't you?" he asked but sounded as if he already knew. "Yes" I said quietly and looked down. "Your hair isn't white and your eyes definitely are not blue, do you ware a wig and contacts or do you die it?" he asked. I smiled a bit "No it's always been like that." "You're a weird one aren't you?" he said joking. I frowned and tears were threatening to fall when I remembered why it was like that. "I am the rusty brown one you saw." He grinned. Then the flood doors opened and I couldn't stand. "What? What's wrong was it something I said?" "I'm sorry please stop crying."

He was apologizing and he didn't do anything wrong except for ditching school and dragging me with. I stood up slowly with the help of a tree "No you didn't. It's just that you and your friends wouldn't want to mix with me." I said. "Why not? I want to be with you forever!" He said grinning. "Have you ever heard of imprinting?" He asked, "Yes I have." I told him. "Well, you've just been imprinted on." He said "By you?" I said shocked "Yup." He said as happy as a kid who just got the bike he wanted for Christmas early. "You-You can't, you just can't! Not to me!" I yelled. "Wha-Why?" He said dejected. "Because," I looked down, "I'm not just a werewolf." I raised my head and looked him in the eye, "I'm also part vampire." "How?" He asked, "My dads mother was a werewolf and his father a vampire, but my dads vampire instincts were dormant then he married my mother and had my brother. It seemed that the vampire gene didn't pass to him but when I was born," I looked down, "I got all three genes; I lived in a lab for the first five years of my life. In the first two, they found out that I was exactly forty-nine percent vampire forty-nine percent werewolf and only two percent human. The other three years they found out that if I got really angry my vampire instincts would take over, my hair would turn white, eyes blue and I'd go crazy." I looked at him, "But I don't drink blood, I promise all I have is the strength, speed and the special ability that some vampires have." He just smiled, after spilling my guts out he just smiles! Well I was expecting him to run in terror and call me a freak. But to just stand there smiling like an idiot was astonishing to me. "Well I guess I won 'Best Tearjerker Story Ever.'" I said as an attempt to start a conversation. Then he hugged me, I felt so safe inside his embrace. Safer than I ever had when my dad hugged me after a nightmare, because what I just told him was far more worse than any nightmare this had actually happened, I can still remember the pain clearly as if it just happened. I hugged him back knowing, now, that he wouldn't run. "Don't worry, Kira, I'll protect you no matter what it is." He sounded very sure of himself. My watch beeped ten minuets till three o'clock, "Jake," I said quietly "We need to get back to school before my mom shows up." He nodded "How long till school gets out?" He asked as we headed to the Rabbit. "About twenty minuets." I said and I fastened my seatbelt. We got there just as the bell rang. I ran up to my mom's car and knocked on the window. After telling her that I was going with Jacob, she told me to call her if, I was going to stay late and let her talk to his dad so she knew that we would be supervised. Like she really cared about that, she just wanted to sound like a parent.

Jake started the Rabbit as I got in, I nodded and he smiled. It was hard not to be happy with him. By the time we got to the clearing all the others were there. I now know all of the others names though I may switch them from time to time. Paul yelled at Jake as we entered the clearing. "Why did you bring her here AGAIN!" He yelled "Because, she's like us but different." Jake said "Different?" asked Embry "She's part vampire." Jacob said that like it was normal. "Well, that takes the cake Jake, first a vampire lover and now a half vampire. What's next?" Jared joked and shook his head. "What?" Paul on the other hand was not thrilled, and oh I loathed the other hand, "She's a killer, a bloodsu-" "She has never killed a person or sucked any blood" Jakes voice held a hint of anger. "Is this true?" Sam asked me. "Yes, it is all true" I said kind of quietly . "OK, you can join" Sam said. Jake practically jumped for joy "Let's celebrate!" Jake said enthusiastically, but on the other hand Paul was not happy about it, and did I tell you that I loath the other hand. "Wait, she's in just like that!" he yelled and started to shake then phased into his wolf form. Jake stood in front of me and yelled "Paul No!" But it was too late he had lunged at us. Jake pushed me out of the way. Then my vampire side kicked in a little and I held out my hand. In the next moment Paul was hanging in the air almost two inches from Jake, then he dropped. "I-I am so sorry, I didn't mean to that I swear! I just didn't want Jake hurt." I said as Paul slinked away. "It's ok," Jake hugged me, "Is that your ability?" he asked "Sort of." I answered smiling. "Sort of?" He asked, "Yeah, sort of." I said knowing that it would drive him crazy but he wouldn't show it and just shrugged. Seth walked up to us, "Hey, Are you guys up to cliff diving tomorrow?" "Yup sure are." Jacob answered and looked at me. "Have you ever been cliff diving?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Ok well, we'll start your lessons tomorrow" he said "Lessons?" I asked him, "Yeah lessons." He smiled and I just shrugged.

We hopped into the Rabbit and he dropped me off at my house, "I'll be here to pick you up at 10 am sharp!" He said as he imitated Mr. Waldez, a bus driver who didn't even wait one second for late people. I laughed and said, "Ok I'll be up." And he drove off.


	3. Chapter 3 Cliff Diving

"Are you ready YET?" he yelled through the door. "Yes" I answered behind him. He turned and whistled "Is that a mini dress?" he asked "No it's a swimming suite which happens to look like a mini black dress with small blue polka dots" I answered him

"Is it a one piece?" He asked, "Barely. I never ware two pieces" I answered, "Good," he said, "you might have been in trouble."

"Trouble?" I asked as we walked to the Rabbit. "Yeah, your bottoms might have come off when you hit the water." He smiled and we got in. I hit his shoulder "Ouch! That hurt!" he joked.

When we got there the rest of the pack was there. There was a good breeze and only a thin layer of clouds. "Now that we are all here we can jump" Said Paul and he ran and jumped. I looked down and saw him enter the water, it didn't look that far up when we were at the bottom, then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back "Don't worry, we'll go last" Jacob said in my ear then Sam jumped. It when like that until it was our turn. "Ready?" he asked "As ready as I'll ever be" He smiled, and then we jumped.

When we hit the water, our hands came apart. I opened my eyes to see the under water world.

It was beautiful and I swam deeper. A fish swam away as I swam lower. I felt something touch my foot and I looked up only to see Jacob so I swam up after him, he was swimming up franticly. When I surfaced, he was still gasping but I was breathing normally. "What's wrong Jake?" asked Embry "You ok Jake?" I asked "Ok? I almost drowned trying to get to you!" he said as his breath came back "I'm sorry it was just so pretty."

"It's ok just don't do it again." He said smiling. I swam over to him "You're just jealous that I can hold my breath longer than you." Then I dunked him, when he resurfaced he said "But you have an unfair advantage." We laughed and played for a few hours then got out and went to a bonfire.

I woke up to darkness. I groaned and a light came on, I grimaced as the light got through to my eyes. "Kira, are you alright? Are you awake?" Jacob said with worry in his voice. "Yes to both" I replied "What happened?" I asked him "We don't know what exactly happened but I look away for two seconds and look back and you fall, you are almost as bad as Bella." He said with a smile of relief. I hugged him "I'm sorry to worry you, its happened before when I was younger, my dad went crazy and almost never let me out of his sight for three weeks. He was worried that it would happen again and if it did my brother and he would have to leave for a while or me and mom would. I never understood it but it didn't happen again." I looked him in the eye "I think I'm going to have to tell my mother about you and the pack." Jacob smiled "I'll ask Sam about telling your mother but, um, what is your mom?" He asked shyly "She's human don't worry." I smiled.

In the morning, Jacob left for a while. When he came back he had a bag and a large smile. "What's with the smile and are those donuts?" I said yawning. "Sam said that you can tell your mom and I got a great deal on these donuts!" I laughed. After eating the donuts, Jake gave me a lift to my house and I ran to my mom after saying bye to Jake. "Mom! Jake and his friends are werewolves and they let me join!" I said happily, "Oh that's wonderful!" she said. "But something happened and I fainted and the pack couldn't find out why." I saw my mom frown with worry "How many times?" She asked "Only once. Why?" I tried to ask but she looked at her watch and said "Oh look at the time, I'm going to be late" Grabbed her purse and left. I sighed 'That was very helpful' I thought. I made a sandwich and left for Jakes house, it was a crisp afternoon so all I needed saw a jacket.

"Finally!" I said as I saw the roof of Jacobs House and soon I was walking up his porch steps. Jake answered the door "Hey Kira, What are you doing here?" He asked stretching. "My mom went to work." I said smiling "Did she drop you off?" he asked, "No, I walked." I said, "You could have called and I would have picked you up." He said, "It's too nice to have asked you for a ride." Suddenly I felt agonizing pain and I gripped the doorframe, then it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4 Jake

The doorbell rang and I answered, it was Kira "Hey Kira, What are you doing here?" I asked stretching "My mom went to work." She said smiling,

"Did she drop you off?" I asked 'Did I hear a car?' I asked myself, "No, I walked." She said, "You could have called and I would have picked you up." I said a bit worried, she could catch a cold. "It's too nice to have asked you for a ride." She said, then she turned pale, her eyes went wide and she gripped the door frame, it splintered under her grip. I caught her as she fell and placed her on the couch. I pulled a blanket over her as Iwondered if I should call the guys or not.

* * *

**Ha ha cliffy!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Pizza

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Jacobs face, then he hugged me."I thought you went brain dead and was never going to wake up!"I smiled then looked at the clock; it was 10:00 PM and groaned.

"Are you hurt?" He asked quickly "No, worse. My mom is home." I sat up "Don't worry I told her you were staying at Alex's house when she called" I hugged him "You're the best!" I told him "And I don't even try." He joked."Hey do you like pizza?" He asked, "Yeah, who doesn't?" I said pizza arrived a half an hour later then I asked, "Where's Billy?" "At Charlie's or Chief Swann's depending on how you call him" He answered them took a big bite out of his pizza.

When the pizza was gone Jake and I yawned at the same time, we laughed. "Fainting must have worn me out." I said as leaned back. "And watching you faint must have worn me out" He laughed "Then you need to rest." I said wagging my finger playfully at him like a parent scolding a kid. "Oh fine then I will." He joked and laid in a lazy chair and I on the couch. After a while I heard a faint snoring, it was soothing and it put me to sleep


	6. Chapter 6 Murder

I woke with a start I had a nightmare and it felt so real if only I could remember it. I looked around. Jake must have already left to go talk to Sam. I thought, so I left him a note saying that I went home.

The first strange thing I noticed was that my mom's car was still here. "Mom?" I yelled as I walked in. I looked in the living room only to find all the drawers were open, empty and the stuff all scattered around the room. I ran into the kitchen only to see the most horrific scene in my life, my mom laying in a pool of blood, her blood. I ran to the phone and called the cops and then Jacob, he wasn't home yet so I left him a message saying, "Hey, um Jake, I really need you to come down here please, thanks bye."

I was trying to sound calm but that was impossible I was too shaky. I walked carefully up to my room trying to calm myself. My room had not been spared in the Ransacking, so I started to put my under garments away before the police got here. As I looked to see if I missed anything, I heard a floorboard creek "Jacob!" I said as I turned around, but it wasn't him. The man had on a black suit and was holding a bloody knife, but the worst part was that he was the man who had killed my father and brother a few months earlier. I was petrified with my mouth agape. He smiled, "And I was worried that you'd forgotten me, Devil." He chuckled, "I'm going to purify you just like I did your mother."

He snickered then lunged at me. I jumped out of the way but he caught my side, I yelled and clutched it. He turned and jumped at me, missing my face by an inch. He cursed in frustration and tried to hit me, I took a chance and kicked the knife out of his hand. He yelled and pinned me to the floor and started to choke me. Tears fell out of my eyes and I started thinking that this is how I'm going to die. I was too petrified to even try to loosen his grip.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I thought it was a partner of his. He was going to kill me, but a worse thought came into my head, they were going to take me to a lab and do even more painful experiments than when I was three, four, and five. That is when it triggered. I turned into a Brown werewolf and pinned the man to the floor. Jacob was turning the corner just as I phased. Jake yelled "No!" when I pinned the man down. I saw him but I couldn't control my body and I lunged at him. "Kira!" He yelled, "It's me Jacob!" But I ran after him still. I screamed at him to run in my head and I think he heard it.

When he got outside, he phased. My mind was too scattered to think strait, I was mad at the man, sad cause my mom was dead and scared that I would hurt Jacob. We were in the forest when he turned to face me. I lunged first; He dodged and tackled me. He had pinned me between himself and a large tree while my body struggled I tried to talk to him "Run Jake I don't want to hurt you or kill me, just stop me, please. I can't control myself"

Then suddenly I everything went black, I was still awake though. When I could see again I was back as a human and I hugged Jake. "Thank you!" I said into his furry ear when I let go he hugged me as a human, Then I remembered that Jake was wearing a T-shirt before he phased and now I only felt skin. "Um, Jake," I said looking up and away, "Let go of me before something, um, else touches me." He let go fast and grabbed a spear set of boxers and shorts then put them on. I on the other hand was still dressed, I never knew why.

Jake walked back to me and helped me up and walk up to my house. The police were there and so were the ambulance. Three police ran up to us. "Hey Chief Swann, can you help Kira get to the doctors while I tell them what happened?" Chief Swann nodded and helped me to the ambulance "How did you get that?" He said pointing to my side "The man who killed my mom tried to kill me." I said as my eyes watered up.

"Its ok we'll catch him, he dropped the knife he used." I nodded to afraid that my voice would betray me, he had gotten away. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen can you lift your shirt please?" he asked, lifted my shirt like he asked but I wasn't thinking strait, I was thinking about my dead mother that they were rolling out of my gutted house. I felt like I was watching a movie, horrible things where happening and I couldn't do anything.

I needed someone, I needed Jacob and he wasn't going to go anywhere. That made me happy then I thought of what had just happened, I had attacked him of all people and would he still want to be around me when he knows that I could turn around and try to kill him against my own will at any time? I curled my hands into fists and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Do I need to put on more anesthetic?" He asked "No" I said shaking my head. He went back to work and was done when he finished taping the gauze on. "All done, all you have to do is keep it clean and if it does become infected come to the hospital I'll tell them to call me if I'm off duty." He said trying to improve my mood but all I could manage was to nod my head and gave him a faint smile.


	7. Rewite!

**Sorry but I'm going to rewrite this story**,** I reread it and it NEEDS to be redone. so to sum it up it looks amateurish and just sucks! so rewrite! **


End file.
